This invention relates generally to machines and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for monitoring wind turbines.
Generally, a wind turbine generator includes a turbine that has a rotatable hub assembly including multiple blades. The hub assembly is coupled to a rotor and the blades transform mechanical wind energy into a mechanical rotational torque that drives one or more generators via the rotor. The generators are generally, but not always, rotationally coupled to the rotor through a gearbox. The gearbox steps up the inherently low rotational speed of the rotor to enable the generator to efficiently convert the rotational mechanical energy into electrical energy that is supplied to a utility grid. Gearless direct drive wind turbine generators also exist. Generally, the rotor, generator, gearbox and other components are mounted within a housing or nacelle, that is positioned atop a base, such as truss, lattice or tubular tower.
Some known wind turbines include vibration monitoring systems that record, transmit, and analyze data that includes, but is not limited to, component speed and vibration data. Generally, component speed and vibration data form an inter-relationship that facilitates analysis of a component at a particular time. Therefore, recording component speed and vibration data, while mitigating a time differential between the two, facilitates component analysis. However, at least some known vibration monitoring systems are not configured to record, transmit, and/or process component speed and vibration data simultaneously and as such, may need to utilize component speed and vibration data recorded at differing times.